<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gellert's Valentine Disaster by AlbusGellertAlways</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717666">Gellert's Valentine Disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways'>AlbusGellertAlways</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grindeldore Oneshots [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gellert has chosen to spend Valentine's Day with a work colleague over spending it with Albus.   Will Gellert come to his senses before it's too late?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grindeldore Oneshots [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gellert's Valentine Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IhaveAbadfeelingAboutThis/gifts">IhaveAbadfeelingAboutThis</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write a Vday oneshot but I'd already done one of them as teens so voila, adult Grindeldore!  Hope you like.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>Gellert’s Valentine Disaster</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>Hogsmeade village, February 13, 1927</em>
</p><p>“I’ve got to work late tomorrow,” Gellert offhandedly announced as he stepped out of the fireplace into his modest flat in a vibrant flash of green.    </p><p>“No hello darling, how was your day?” Albus smiled at his husband, his eyes twinkling at the welcome sight of a slightly-disheveled Gellert.   As far as the world knew, they were merely friends and flatmates, but they’d made a blood troth decades ago that had made them as good as married.  Albus had spent many happy years with Gellert.  The only thing that gave him pause about their relationship was Gellert’s workaholic tendencies, especially lately.  But Albus had always been supportive of Gellert’s career and he would continue to do so. </p><p>Albus held out his arms, but Gellert merely placed his coat and briefcase in them before plonking down in the nearest chair at their table.</p><p>“What a day.”  Gellert groaned and placed his head in his hands.  “I spent the day mollifying the representatives from MACUSA and the French ministry.  They each have their own set of demands that they want to be met before we can move forward.   Then I had a meeting with the boss, then I had to finish hours of paperwork.  I was so busy I didn’t have any time for lunch.”</p><p>“You must be hungry,” said Albus.  He hung up Gellert’s coat and briefcase by the door and stood behind him.  He gently massaged Gellert’s shoulders, hoping to relieve some of the tension that Gellert had experienced at work.  “I have a surprise for you.”   </p><p>Gellert perked up.  “I love surprises.”</p><p>“I know you do.”  Albus had carefully prepared his husband’s favorite dish – sautéed German sausages with apple and bacon sauerkraut.  Albus pulled his hands away after his thumbs got tired.  Then he accio’d a full dinner plate along with a glass of water, a napkin, and utensils and placed them in front of Gellert.  “Try this.” </p><p>Gellert took a bite of the sausage.  “It’s cold.” </p><p>Albus raised an eyebrow as he slid into a seat next to Gellert.  “It would’ve been warm if you’d come home on time.” </p><p>“I wish I had.”  Gellert placed a quick warming charm on the food.  He shoveled a bite into his mouth and gulped it down with a drink of water.  “You know what it’s like when it’s crunch time.  We’re<em> this</em> close to overturning the Statute of Secrecy.”</p><p>“That’s what you said two months ago,” Albus muttered under his breath.  </p><p>He was proud that Gellert was part of the team of Ministry officials that were drafting a plan to put in place after they repealed the statute, but Albus desperately wished he was a part of it.  But when Albus asked for time off, Headmaster Dippet wouldn’t allow him to participate, saying his teaching career came first.  Albus had to be content with sharing his ideas through Gellert.  He was still trying to convince himself that it was enough. </p><p>“Did you like your dinner?” Albus asked after Gellert had cleaned his plate.</p><p>“The apple could’ve been more tart next time, but it was fine,” said Gellert. </p><p>Albus pretended that Gellert’s criticism hadn’t stung.  “So my day was rather interesting, my students-”</p><p>“Oh!  Sorry, Albus, I’ve really got something, I just need to jot it down.” Gellert accio’d a piece of parchment, a quill, and inkwell and began frantically scribbling.   Albus was well used to be interrupted like this when Gellert had an inspiration, but for some reason, it bothered him today more than usual.  He waited until Gellert stopped writing to interject.</p><p>“Gellert?”</p><p>“Huh?”  Gellert’s face was scrunched up in contemplation as he regarded his paper.</p><p>“I was hoping we could have dinner together tomorrow night.”</p><p>Gellert finally looked up at him.  “Tomorrow night?  Any special occasion?”</p><p>Albus wanted to remind his husband that it was in fact St. Valentine’s Day tomorrow, but then he remembered how much Gellert detested the holiday.   (Why should I be required to show my love for you on a certain day, Albus?  I do that every day.)  Every time that Albus wanted to celebrate the holiday, Gellert always complained, so he stopped asking.  Still, Albus wanted to spend Valentine’s Day with the one person he loved more than anyone in the world, even if they didn’t necessarily celebrate the holiday.</p><p>“It’s Friday,” Albus said lamely.  “No occasion.  I just wanted to spend time with you.”</p><p>Gellert smiled and patted Albus’ shoulder.  “That’s very sweet of you, but I have a meeting with my colleague after work over dinner.  We’re going to discuss the finer points of our plan for implementing the Statute.”</p><p>“Who is it?”</p><p>“Roy Lockhart,” Gellert informed him.  “You may have heard of him.”</p><p>Albus couldn’t suppress an eye-roll.  “Witch Weekly’s top Richest Most Eligible Bachelor?  And you’re meeting up with him for dinner after work.  Tomorrow night.  Sounds innocent to me.”</p><p>Gellert looked incredulously at him.  “Albus, you can’t actually believe he’s interested in me?”</p><p>“You’ve mentioned that he’s been rather chummy around you.  And that’s he’s attractive.”</p><p>“He’s objectively attractive in the way a pin-up witch or wizard is attractive.  Besides, he’s got every witch he meets eating out of the palm of his hand.” Gellert shook his head.  “It wasn’t my idea, Albus.  The minister personally asked me to schmooze him.  Lockhart has been a generous benefactor to our cause in the past and we need all the financial assistance we can get if we are to make this pivotal change go smoothly.  Lockhart likes to brag about his exploits too much for my taste, but he’s harmless enough.”</p><p>“Where are you meeting him?”  Albus wondered.</p><p>“Dunno.”  Gellert shrugged.  “He just gave me an address.”</p><p>Albus’ stomach churned at the thought of Gellert going out on Valentine’s Day with another man, even if Gellert claimed it was innocent.  “I’m just saying, he wants to meet you on…”</p><p>“On?” Gellert frowned.  “Am I missing something?”</p><p>“Nevermind.”  Albus schooled his expression into one of practiced calm.  “If you have to work late tomorrow, I understand.”</p><p>“Thanks, liebling.”  Gellert gave Albus a peck on the cheek.  “Merlin, I’m pooped.  I’m going to turn in early.”  He left Albus sitting at the table, alone with his thoughts. </p><p>Gellert had seemed more distracted today than usual.  He almost always thanked Albus whenever he cooked for him, but not tonight.  He’d also cut Albus off when he was sharing about his day.  Albus hoped this wasn’t a sign that they were having marital issues.  They hadn’t had sex in over two weeks, which was quite rare.  Perhaps Gellert was losing interest in him? </p><p>Albus shook his head.  Surely not. Gellert was vehemently against cheating.  He had to remember that Gellert had a singular focus when it came to overturning the Statute.  That goal had been one of the things that had brought them together in the summer of 1899 when they first met and fell in love.  Of course, Gellert would throw everything he had into making it a reality.  And if Albus’ needs got ignored in the process, it was all for the Greater Good.  Wasn’t it?</p><p>With a sigh, Albus distracted himself by cleaning the kitchen.  It didn’t take long with magic. Gellert had always promised to clean on the nights that Albus had cooked for him, but that hadn’t been happening lately.  Albus had been shouldering most of the household responsibilities.  Gellert had promised that this arrangement would only be temporary until they could repeal the law, but Albus imagined that Gellert would be just as busy once they were trying to implement it.   There didn’t seem to be an end in sight and that bothered him.</p><p>Once the kitchen was sufficiently clean, Albus slipped quietly into the bedroom.  Gellert was already asleep, his gentle snores filling the room.  Albus went through his nightly routine before climbing into bed with his husband, hoping that maybe tomorrow Gellert would notice how much Albus needed him.    </p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>The next day</em>
</p><p>After a long day of countless meetings at work, Gellert was eager to get home, but he still had one more meeting left, with Roy Lockhart.  He chuckled at the idea of Lockhart coming on to him.   Albus’ jealousy was completely unfounded, as Lockhart was always surrounded by female admirers.     </p><p>Still chuckling, Gellert apparated to the address that Lockhart had given him.  He found himself in front of a cozy French bistro. </p><p>“Gellert!  I’m glad you could make it.”  Lockhart beamed.  He was sporting black dress robes and a white bowtie.  Gellert assumed he had a party to go to after their meeting.</p><p>“I as well,” said Gellert with a little bow.  He honestly didn’t mind Lockhart’s company, as he often complimented Gellert on his brilliant efforts to overturn the statute.  Gellert would never admit it, but it was good for his ego.  “You look nice.”</p><p>“Mmm, so do you.”  Lockhart’s gaze raked over Gellert’s body, but Gellert didn’t notice.  He was too busy peeking in through the restaurant’s window, taking note of all the enamored couples who were inside.   </p><p>Gellert turned back around, looking a bit confused.  “This is a rather nice place for a work meeting.  I’ve been here before, but I don’t recall it being this crowded even on a Friday night.”</p><p>“Oh, Gellert, don’t be coy with me.  Surely you know it’s Valentine’s Day.”  Lockhart winked at him.</p><p><em>Shit.  Valentine’s Day.  That’s why Albus wanted me to spend time with him tonight and I turned him down for Lockhart.</em>  “You mean, this is a <em>date</em>?!”  Gellert’s mouth dropped open in shock.</p><p>“You didn’t really think I would take you to an expensive restaurant for a meeting, did you?” Lockhart gave him a predatory look.  “I made us a reservation and I made sure they saved a table for us in the back.  Don’t worry, it’s out of the way where we’ll have more privacy.”</p><p>“Let me stop you right there,” Gellert said firmly.  This charade had gone on long enough.  He absentmindedly reached for the pendant that always hung around his neck which held drops of his and Albus’ mixed blood.  “Roy, even if I was interested, I’m not available.   I’m in a committed long term relationship.”</p><p>Lockhart waved him off.  “Yes, yes, alright, but are you happy?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m happy!”  Gellert took a few steps back, away from Lockhart, appalled that he hadn’t immediately backed off.  “<em>We’re</em> very happy.”</p><p>“Really?” Lockhart drawled.   He gave Gellert a little smirk.  “Then why are you here with me on Valentine’s Day instead of with them?”</p><p><em>Because I’m an idiot.  </em>Gellert almost groaned aloud.  Albus would never let him live this down!  “I intend to immediately remedy that.”</p><p>“Shame.  Gellert, we could’ve made magic together.”  Lockhart pretended to wipe away a tear from his eye.  “I’ll always remember tonight and what we almost had.”</p><p>Gellert just shook his head in disbelief.  He disapparated, aiming for the nearest market.  He had a few things to pick up before he went home to Albus.</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile</em>
</p><p>Albus came home an hour early to a dark, empty flat.  After he plopped down on the couch, Albus let out a dejected sigh and resigned himself to a night alone.   He was about to pour himself a stiff drink when, suddenly, Gellert appeared with a crack.  He was clutching a bottle of wine, a bouquet of red roses, and several packages.</p><p>“Oh, you’re already home.”  Gellert gave him an apologetic smile as he placed his purchased items on the table.  “I wanted to have all of this ready for you when you got home, but you beat me to the punch.” </p><p>“You’re here!   And you got me flowers and wine?”  Albus’ heart pleasantly constricted at the welcome sight of Gellert carefully arranging the flowers in the vase that he’d bought and filling it with water.  “But I thought you hated Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>“You don’t,” Gellert countered.  “I realize that I’ve been spending too much time at the office lately and I’ve been taking advantage of your good nature.  You made me my favorite dish last night and I didn’t even say thank you.  So I wanted to make it up to you.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to.”  While Albus greatly appreciated the gifts, he was more excited about Gellert’s presence.</p><p>“Yes, I did.”</p><p>“Thank you!”  A jubilant Albus pulled Gellert in for a hug and a quick kiss.  Being in Gellert’s arms was everything.  He craved Gellert’s touch, needing that reassurance that only physical contact could provide. Then he frowned.  “Why did you cut your meeting short? </p><p>“Well…” Gellert winced.  “You were right.  Lockhart was interested in me.  Turns out he thought our meeting was a date.  Apparently he swings both ways.”</p><p>Albus’ eyes filled with mirth.  “And you really didn’t know he was interested?”</p><p>“I had no idea!” Gellert moaned, throwing his hands up in disgust.  “I thought he was genuinely wanting to discuss work.  As soon as I realized his true intentions, I gently let him down.  At that moment I realized that this was the place I was supposed to be, but first I made a quick stop at the market.”  Gellert tossed two packages to Albus that were wrapped in purple wrapping paper.  “I bought you some lemon drops and chocolate-covered strawberries.  I know it’s not nearly enough to make up for me ignoring you but-”</p><p>“It’s perfect.  Thank you.”  Albus smiled dreamily at the love of his life.  “I’m just glad you still care about me.”</p><p>“Of course I care!”  Gellert scoffed. “Although, I’ll admit I’ve been rather distracted lately and I haven’t shown it.  I realize now that I can’t neglect you and our marriage even when I am busy at work.”</p><p>“I appreciate that,” said Albus, nuzzling Gellert’s cheek.</p><p>“However, you could’ve saved me a lot of trouble if you’d just told me you wanted to celebrate Valentine’s Day.”  Gellert poked Albus in the side, causing him to squeak.  “If I’d known, I would’ve cleared my schedule.”</p><p>Albus smiled sheepishly at his husband.  “I know, but I wanted it to be your idea.  I dropped you a lot of hints.  I thought you’d figure it out.”</p><p>“ALBUS.”  Gellert gave him an exasperated look.  “We’ve been together for how many years and you<em> still </em>haven’t got it through your thick skull that dropping hints will never work.  Just tell me what you want!”</p><p>“You’re right,” Albus agreed.  “I just like it when you do things for me without being told.”</p><p>“I know you do.”  Gellert gave him a fond smile.  “And I do try to find ways to show you how much I love you, but when something as monumental as this change is in the works, my work requires most of my focus.   However, that doesn’t mean that I should completely ignore you.   I think we can find a balance, somehow.”</p><p>“I think so too,” said Albus, his expression full of hope and promise.   Then he sobered.  “I just wish I was right there working at your side.  Maybe then I wouldn’t be so envious of your life.”</p><p>“You should take a temporary leave of absence,” Gellert suggested.  “You have enough vacation days saved up over the years.  Dippet will just have to get over it.”</p><p>“I suppose my teaching assistant could take over my classes for a bit,” Albus considered.</p><p>“You use the same lesson plans year after year, don’t you?  They should be fine with that to guide them.”</p><p>“Yes but each student needs a little bit different kind of guidance and support.   I’m not sure if-”</p><p>“Albus, I know how much teaching matters to you.”  Gellert cupped Albus’ cheeks with his hands and then leaned in to kiss his husband’s forehead.  “But this – this will impact our world forever.  If it’s not done correctly, it could drive a further wedge between us and the muggles.”  Gellert rested his forehead against Albus’.  “I <em>need </em>you on this with me.  You have a diplomatic way about you that, try as I might, I can’t seem to cultivate.  Please, Albus.  I know you’re miserable on the outside looking in.”</p><p>“I’ll owl Dippet first thing tomorrow,” Albus promised, giving Gellert a wide smile which he returned.  “You know what?  How about we go out to a nice place for dinner?  My treat.”</p><p>Gellert just stared at him.  “You want us to go out for a romantic dinner on Valentine’s Day?  Won’t that look a little suspicious?”</p><p>“Thanks to your efforts last year, it’s not illegal for men to be together any longer,” said Albus.  “People can make their own assumptions.  And perhaps it will clear up any misunderstandings in the future about our availability.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”  Gellert asked softly, taking Albus’ hands in his.  “This is a big step.”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about doing this for months,” Albus assured him.  “I’m ready.  No more hiding.”</p><p>“Thank you, darling.  You don’t know how much that means to me.”  Tears gathered in Gellert’s eyes as he pulled Albus in for a long kiss, thankful that he’d had the chance to set things right between them.  He vowed never to take Albus for granted again.   </p><p>.~.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all your comments and kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>